


Learning His Place

by MightyMidget



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Alpha Monroe, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Blutbad, Bottom Nick, Claiming, Claiming Bites, Dirty Talk, Hand Jobs, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mounting, Rimming, Rutting, Scratching, Slurs, Top Monroe, protective Monroe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-10-12
Packaged: 2018-04-26 03:08:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4987774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MightyMidget/pseuds/MightyMidget
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Monroe forgot the date...and now Nick is paying the price, brought to his knees and fucked against Monroes livingroom wall. He isn't complaining!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Learning His Place

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever/gifts).



> Aphrodite_AlwaysAndForever, you wanted more you got it! x
> 
> Ohhhh smutty smutty goodness...BAD GIRL, BAD BAD GIRL!

Ever since Hank found out all about Monroe's 'furry little problem' - Nick's words not Monroes - the trio had been hanging out more and more often, having a few beers and watching some sports. Monroe would make out like it was a pain but he was really enjoying the company of the two men, and he found himself calmer than he had felt in a very long time. Even without his usual strict diet and exercise regime he didn't feel the wolf stirring under his skin...that was until one morning when he awoke in a pool so sweat, rutting his rock hard cock against the mattress and growling into his pillow.  
  
The Blutbad didn't bother with his morning coffee, and headed straight for the shower, hoping that a gallon or so of cold water might go some way to dampening the heat that rushed through his veins and set his blood to pounding in his ears, his skin alight and sensative to every little touch. The cold water did nothing but aggrivate him and he struggled to keep his wolfish nature in check as he slammed his fist into the tiled wall of the shower cubicle, shattering the decorative pattern but for once Monroe didn't give a fuck what happened to his well kept little home - he needed to make this end. When he got out of the shower and dried off he glared down at his throbbing erection, but when he noticed the slight bulge that was just visable at the base the whole reality of the situation finally dawned on him and he tore through the house to the kitchen where the little 'Gingerbread Homeware' Calander hung on the back of the door.  
  
"May 27th?!" Monroe yelped before doubling over as another wave of heat hit him like a punch in the gut, and his body shimmered and shifted as he fought with himself to keep under control. How the Hell did it get so late in the year? And why hadn't he noticed it was getting near his time? He never lost track of it like that, not ever...unless...He had been very distracted lately what with all the activity buzzing in the community and Hank finding out and of course Nick...Goddamnit Nick! It always came back to that damn Grimm, and the damned influence he had over Monroe. The Blutbad knew what the community was saying about him, that he was a tamed wolf, the Grimms pet dog...Whipped. The wolf inside him snarled at the thought of Nick and there was something other than anger in his mind. Monroe looked up at the clock and he knew that the Grimm was planning to come around about Nine that morning to discuss some of the old texts that he had found buried at the back of one of his Aunts many hidey nooks in the trailer, and when he came Monroe would be having a few words with him.  
  
The Blutbad was startled out of his thoughts - and he barely noticed that he had been tugging on his cock while thinking about his friend - when the phone rang out, shrill and irritating to his oversensative ears. Monroe checked the caller ID and when he saw it was Nick he growled softly before picking up the phone.  
  
"Hello, Nick." Monroe said, trying to sound as normal as possible so as not to alarm the Grimm.  
  
"Hey, buddy! Listen I am gonna be a bit late, Hank just called he needs to see me real quick before I come around..."  
  
"Thats not good enough!" Monroe barked, the harshness of his voice stunning the Grimm into silence.  
  
"Eh...okay. You alright there, you sound a little..."  
  
"Grouchy? Well yeah, I am kinda! I get up early because you need some help and then at the last minute you call and say you are gonna be late because Hank needs you! No I don't think so, Nick!" Monroe finished with a huff and the silence on the line didn't do anything to calm his rage, but when Nick spoke again he sounded almost timid and that was enough to satisfy the wolf.  
  
"You're right, Monroe, I'm sorry...I'll be up right away." Nick said and Monroe huffed again before hanging up the phone. The Blutbad looked down at himself and realised he was still naked, so he made his way to the bedroom and threw on a pair of sweatpants which did nothing to hide his raging erection but he no longer cared. If everything went according to plan Nick was going to get a much better look at it very soon enough.  
  
  
\----------  
  
  
Nick made his way up to Monroe's door, but as he raised his fist to knock he noticed that the door was ajar slightly and that set his nerves on end...what if someone had gotten to his friend. He slowly pushed the door open and the first thing that hit him was a strong smell, musky and heavy, and as he made his way along the hallway it only got stronger. He called out but he got no answer, and as he made his way into the living area he found Monroe pacing back and forward across the floor, muttering to himself. Nick wanted to rush to him but something under his skin told him not to be an idiot.  
  
"Hello..." Nick asked and when Monroe's head flicked up, eyes piercing into him, Nick felt like kicking himself for not turning around and leaving the second he felt odd...idiot. The wolf growled loudly and charged at him, moving way too fast for Nick to dodge out of his way and within seconds Monroe had him pinned against the wall, teeth bared and growling. Reacting on instinct alone, Nick flattened himself out as much as he could with the large wolf pinned up against him, and he tilted his head back to bare his throat to his friend. Every human thought in his head was screaming at him to run but a deeper part of him knew that Monroe was not going to hurt him, so long as he didn't misstep. After a moment the wolf leant in and started to sniff and lick at the exposed flesh, growling approvingly at the show of submission by Nick and putting him further in his place by nipping at the skin, more playfully than threateningly. He didn't want to hurt Nick...he had a much better plan. Nick gasped when Monroe kicked his legs apart and slotted himself between them, but when the Blutbad started to thrust his hips forward, the Grimm became painfully aware of just what it was that was bothering his wolfish friend.  
  
"Monroe!" Nick yelped, struggling a little against the Blutbad's greater weight, but he quickly stilled again when the man shifted in appearence and his eyes, now blood red, bore into his own.  
  
"Be still!" Monroe growled, taking ahold of Nick's wrists and pinning them above his head. His free hand slid slowly down Nick's body until he reached the mans pants and with one tug he ripped open the front, freeing Nick's own erection which was quickly thickening up and hardening under the Blutbad's attentions. "Well...I never took you for a Bitch, Nick...How very interesting." Munroe said in a husky voice only inches from Nick's ear, and he pushed his own sweats down around his thighs before taking them both in hand. Nick moaned aloud and arched back against the wall, thrusting up once into Monroes grip and gasping when the wolf bit down on his neck, marking him up as his own. Monroe pulled back only far enough to spin Nick around and push him face first against the wall, flattening himself against the Grimm once again and rutting his cock up against the mans ass. "You can't lie to me, Nick, you like this you want this I can smell it all over your skin..." Monroe whispered as he nosed under Nick's ear and inhaled deeply, groaning as the man's delicious arousal hit him hard and drove his hips forward again. The wolf gripped Nicks ass with both hands and pulled his cheeks apart, still whispering in his ear. "I'm gonna get you ready for me, Baby...and then I am gonna claim your pretty little ass just like you want me to...You gonna be a good Bitch for me, Nick?" Monroe asked, he Nick knew that Monroe was giving him one chance to tell him no. He could end it all right now if he wanted to but as he staggered thrust his ass outwards towards the wolf and whimpered softly, both Blutbad and Grimm knew that this was what they both wanted, and the wolf howled triumphantly inside him. Monroe slowly sank to his knees behind Nick and when he reached the mans pert little ass he bit gently at the skin before running his thumb over Nick's twitching hole. Nick was just about to ask Monroe what he was doing when all the breath left his lungs in one long howl as Monroes tongue started to lap at his hole and wiggle its way inside, leaving him wet and shuddering with every lap and pushing his ass back, searching for more.  
  
"Oh fuck! Monroe!" Nick cried out, unable to say anymore than that as all his thoughts left him and he became a writhing mess of want and heat, putty in Monroes hands. As the Blutbad worked him open he slowly circled a finger around the rim and finally sank one digit into him, deep as he could go until the man was clenching around him and fucking himself onto his hand. The second and third followed quickly as Nick's ass just accepted him, easily opening up for Monroe like a good boy and begging wantingly for more.  
  
"Fuck me, Nick, I knew you'd be perfect for this, you just open right on up for me don't you? Good Bitch..." Monroe praised and when he felt like Nick was stretched out enough to handle him, he reached up and pulled the man down onto his knees, taking both his hands and forcing them up against the wall. "You stay just like that for me, Baby, hands on the wall...ass up...So fucking perfect..." Monroe babbled as he spat into his hand and started to jerk his cock quickly, coating it with spit and growling when his fist caught the edge of the swelling just at the base. The wolf didn't have long now. Nick was pushing back against the wall and wiggling his ass, an instinctive call to draw the dominant male closer and when Monroe scrambled up on his back and rutted forward, hard cock jabbing at him but not penetrating, Nick found himself not only baring his teeth in frustration but actually growling at the man.  
  
"You all bark and no bite there, Monroe...Fuck me!" Nick glared over his shoulder at his friend, but Monroe snarled and grabbed him by the back of his neck, forcing him back against the wall as drove his cock forward and finally plunged into Nick, burying himself deep in the Grimms tight ass. Nick howled and moaned at the stretch but he had no time to adjust as Monroe took a tight hold on his hips and started to pound into him, the pace frantic and animalistic. Monroe was gone now and his wolf had completely taken over, and it was rushing to claim the bitch it had caught before he could get away, racing towards his climax with a single minded determindness. Nick cried out and called his name, unable to believe how good it felt to have Monroe fucking him so viciously, but the sheer size of the wolf and the way he slammed relentlessly against his sweet spot had him seeing spots and weak at the knees long before the wolf was near done with him. Nick was pouring sweat and when Monroe shifted his hips and drove into him impossibly deeper the man screamed and arched his back, shooting his cum all over the floor beneath him. Monroe snarled and howled with triumph as his bitch locked up around him, his orgasm milking the Blutbads cock for everything it would give him and suddenly his knot was swelling, punching in and out of the man with such speed that Nick had no time to register it before it was buried inside and locked deep in his ass. The wolf's cock exploded inside him, pumping him full of cum that worked its way deep inside him...and it didn't stop. Over and over it filled him, neverending, and slowly Nicks knees gave way, the Grimm giving out to sleep as Monroe caught him and slowly lowered them both to the ground.  
  
"So good for me, Nick...Such a good, sweet Bitch..." Monroe whispered praise to him as he slowly slid into sleep. He wasn't an idiot, and he would make sure that when he woke Monroe would explain all this to him...but that came later. Right now he was far to tired and happy to question it.  
  
And the feeling of Monroes tongue sliding over the bite mark he left on Nicks neck felt far too good to interrupt.  
  
Yeah...later.


End file.
